Alice what have you done
by CloverHeartSpadeDiamondHnKnA
Summary: Well you know the story of Heart no Kuni no Alice well i have a story for you. My fanfic is all about Alice's 1 year younger sister and well she was helping there older sister look for Alice when Peter thought Alice needed an outsider friend so he randomly grabbed her sister note: they hate each other and fight all the time ever since there mom died so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice What Have You Done**

**Kiwi: Well the first chapter is here so sit back relax and enjoy the book...**

**Peter: a book! This is going to be almost more than 26 chapters!**

**Dee: yes you stupid red eyed rabbit.**

**Dum: what is wrong with red eyes?**

**Dee: well blue eyes are dreamier and beautifier...**

**Kiwi: sorry to intrude but let's continue**

**Dee and Dum: FINE! ****CloverHeartSpadeDiamondHnKnA doesn't own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter one: Why Me?**

"**It is so peaceful" I said to myself I was standing in our estate meadow it was spring so there were flowers all around it smelled good and it a warm day with a small cool breeze. My name is Dimistry Liddell. I have Blue eyes and ****red hair I'm the only one out of my two sisters that looks and acts like our dad. My sisters are older than me both are very different from each other. They both look alike Alice is the one I hate because she didn't cry at moms funeral she is younger than ****Lorina. I don't really hate her as much but they both get on my nerves but, I do wish sometimes I wasn't all alone. "I miss dad", I said but no one heard. Then I saw Lorina running up to me and yelling, "Alice is gone she is no were to be found" and for th****e first time I had cared about Alice since mom and dad died "W...What, where did you see her last". "We were reading in the garden and she fell asleep and I started to wake her up and she said that she was dreaming of a game so I went to go get some cards ****then when I came back she was asleep again so I went inside to put the cards away and when I got back she was gone." She was on the verge**** of tears and then continued, "****I looked for two hours now and she not here." Then for some reason she told me to go ch****eck the garden if she didn't believe me so I went she wasn't there so Lorina went to the house to check there again so I stayed here. Then out of nowhere someone picked me up and jumped into big hole. Then I looked at the figure that kidnaped me and he was**** very strange but cute in a way. He had hair that was Wight and red eyes and he wore a plaid over shirt and a watch belt and wore rabbit ears. They were so cute so I grabbed them he started to scream bloody murder and his glasses flew off I let go and star****ted falling faster than him for some reason, but I got the glasses. Then I hit the ground hard it knocked the wind out of me then the Wight haired man came and said "are you ok I should thank you for saving my glasses but that really hurt," I couldn't spea****k then next thing I know I was in a strange place there was stars all around then I heard a voice behind me so I turned around to find a man that had silver hair about shoulder length. He had a black over coat and had an eye patch on his right eye. He star****ed at me like if he was reading my thoughts. Then he said "so do you like my appearance yet." "W...What? What do you mean," I asked him and he said "You have been staring at me and thinking if you should be afraid or be interested."**

_Now I'm Frecked Out!_**"That's what they all think," he said sadly. "What do you mean it's not like you can read my mind," I yelled I was really aggravated. He looked really sad now sort of like an emo than he all of the sudden came and clung on to me and said "I...I just...wa****nted to make friends but are not ready so that must mean you haven't learned I believe your about to wake up," then I was I a room on a bed.**

_Were Am I?_** "Dimistry are you ok what happened I don't know but it is strange but peter said he found you," she ****turned around and signaled the Wight haired guy to come there or this so called Peter. "A...Alice I were how god my head hurts man that guy in my dream was weird" Peter and Alice looked really concerned they looked at another man **_there is way to Many Men H__ere!_** I thought to myself. The man had what it seemed to be a low pony tail and he had navy blue hair and a clock on his neck then he came over and said "Hi my name is Julius Monrey and it is nice to meet you Dimistry Liddell your sister told me that I w****as to explain this world to you. This is the country of clover it used to be the country of heart but not anymore. Well I guess we will have to explain how this game works the goal of this game is to get back home with your sister and how you do that is by**** interacting with other role holders. Role holders are the people who have faces and the ones that don't are called well faceless. There are two outsiders now so the game will be harder and there can be the large chance that you can fall in love and never ****return to your old life, but then there is a even bigger chance that you won't live ether chose were you live wisely. Oh also don't get frecked out but the times of day like it could be night then all of the sudden noon without a chance for breakfast also ****don't get ****freak-out**** by the people with animal ears because there are 4 of them." he finally finished "also there is a power struggle between the Hatter Family, The kingdom of Hearts, and the Amuse****ment park so do your best not to**** get killed ok baby sis." Ali****ce added. "MAN THIS PLACE IS COOL!,"I yelled out loud. I saw peter was starting to laugh "what...why are you la****ughing," "I'm laughing because I**** thought you and Alice would be alike but she freacked out about coming here." Peter answered then Alice**** started yelling "You freacked me out and you know how you forced me to drink the medicine of Hearts...through your mouth," she past a glare at the door "yes you can come in Ace." when this tall young man came in he was drenched with….**_**BLOOD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiwi: Ok now we meet Ace I wonder what will happen.**

**Peter: I predict that he will die from my Gun!**

**Alice: You're just upset you can't have camping trips with me like Ace.**

**Peter: Not true I just think the fucking ass is such an idiot and he annoys me.**

**Kiwi: Just say the disclaimer! **

**Peter and Alice: CloverHeartSpadeDiamondHnKnA**

**Doesn't own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 2: What Up With Red?**

**Well this guy doesn't really seem that bad so I think me and him can be good friends. Oh Yay his name is Ace and he is directionally challenged. He would usually wear a large red coat and big black leather boots and something underneath but I can't tell what it is. "Peter I have to go back to the castle and I'm tacking Dimistry with me," Ace said as he picked me up and walked to the door. "I don't think so ,you're going to get lost on purpose and camp with her!" Alice protectively yelled. "Hay…do I get a say in any of this and any way Alice he is nice and you know that I love camping, and you can put me down Ace I'm not light headed or anything." I added. But when he set me down I started to fall and almost exactly as he notated he pick me back up, I was in a very inappropriate position. Think of it as a piggyback ride other than we were facing each other. He gave Julius an evil smirk and turned at the door. "Ace that is horrible and you to look like your about to get it on," Peter said really upset. But Ace just opened the door and left the 3 of them think and we were off.**

**All of the sudden Ace sat me down and said "I'm lost I mean really lost and it's going to be dark really soon." Then out of nowhere he got tent and started to set it up. "UM…I think I should help instead of just watching," I said as I started to get up but I almost fell again but he was really fast I mean like a cheetah. He had his left hand on my ass and his right holding me up by the upper back. When he nested that I was really red he got even redder and moved his hand from my ass. He sat me down and said "I'm sorry about that… I mean….. God my face is getting really hot." My head tipped to the side in confusion by how big of a deal he was making out of it. "Doesn't worry it's a lot better than falling like a fucking idiot…sorry for the trouble in the first place," I said as I turned because I can feel my face getting hotter. As soon as the tent was up he made a fire and it was a surprisingly cold night. Ace noticed how pale I was and had thought I was cold so he came over and sat really close to me as he put his large red coat over my shoulders. I was so warm I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and we were in the tent. He had his head on my chest. "A…Ace wake up its mor…" I started but then I got interrupted by how cute he looked and I was so warm and I felt as if I was with….him. Great now I'm thinking about Robert… I keep telling myself he is dead but… I long for that love once more. ~Then you shall have that love but not from Robert from many more men so choose wisely~ a voice in my head said. Great now there is someone in my head I thought to myself. ~That's what they all think~**

**Then he started to move and I acted like I was asleep then he said "I don't think you should try so hard****,****you'****re**** not very good at it." I opened ****my eyes in a very mad glare and he just smiled at me and then I just calmed down noticing he was just teasin****g**** then we stoppe****d**** our gaze to a screaming coming from outside and then the door rippe****d**** open. ****A**** short thin young man with brown hair in a bob cut, his bangs brushed to the left and streake****d**** gold**** and a small hat brushed to the right side of his head**** he also would wear mouse ears for no reason I bet**** he is some kind of ****freak. ****H****e came at me clanged to my waist and started screaming "HE GOING TO EAT ME ALICE PLEASE STOP HIM," then another flew in and he had hot pink hair and triangles under his eyes but what really caugh****t**** me off guar****d**** were his cat ears and I can tell they were real by how they were moving. ****T****hen he lunged at the mouse eared freak and said "don't bring Alice into this, and get off her." ****T****hen as they both start to go at ****each othe****r**** Ace ****steppe****d**** up and said "hay this ****isn't**** Alice it is her younger sister Dimistry"**** then he pulled me towar****ds him as I start to freak out beca****use of how much he looked like Robert. GOD WHY AM I GETTING SO RED!**


End file.
